


Clear and the Octopussy

by harlee_lee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlee_lee/pseuds/harlee_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>get ready for smut and character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear and the Octopussy

**Author's Note:**

> dont read this

clear anND THE OcTOpUSSsyyyyyy clear an auburt went to the aquaeriium!!! but suddenlly aouubuttt realized that ctransparent went missinng!!!!!!!!!1!11!!1 meanwhile cleeaer was att the octopuses and he saw his true luvV!! in tbe center under a spotlight waz the 1 & only oCCToPUSSy cluer had to be w/ his ture love! so he stripped nekkid wit his weenie dong and everything and diVVED INTO THE ta NKKK!!!!!b!b!hu(()!!!1!1!1 Little disd clur knoe oCTo pusy tricked him into jumping into the takn so he could make the hentie yaouz wit him b4 he ki LlED HIM!!!!!b!bbqbqbqbahav oCCToPUSSy COVER CLEARS HAWT. BOD IN INKY INK AN D he DrownDeD him in thE WATER!!! NOZW kLear is ded but what nout AOBA AAA!!?????!? 2 b continued mabey!!


End file.
